


Notice.

by Riveroot_Nightshade



Category: Original Work
Genre: Open to Interpretation, Other, Short Story, Suspense, horror?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:14:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26131738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riveroot_Nightshade/pseuds/Riveroot_Nightshade
Summary: They didn't notice.He should have noticed.Will you notice?
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Notice.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like 10 minutes to get back in practice since i haven't written in numerous months. id be willing to make an entire universe around this premise, i have ideas.

Kai sat on his bed, staring out his window. They were at it again, not like he was surprised. They’d been arriving at the same time every night for weeks. Looking back at his drawing, Kai blended the graphite shadows. After weeks of them appearing he had decided to try and draw one, but he could never quite get it right. It was as if every time he looked at one of them, it was different somehow. Still recognizable, but… off. Sighing, he went back to his sketch, dappled moonlight peering through the trees outside. Lighting them up. In the weeks since it had started they hadn’t ever altered their behaviors. They just… stood there. Watching. Waiting. For what Kai couldn’t say, but he was positive they were waiting for something. 

Then, all at once, they left, every night like clockwork. Kai couldn’t tell if he was scared or intrigued. Probably both. The thing was, it didn’t feel like they wanted to hurt him, per say. They didn’t seem malicious. If anything it felt like they were studying him. They were still creepy though, it felt like they were a hive mind being controlled by something, or someone, bigger. If only he could figure out why this was all happening. And why no one else could see them.   
After a few more hours they left, same time as always. Yawning, Kai laid down, setting his pencils and sketchbook on his nightstand. He could work on it more tomorrow. 

Kai jolted awake, breaths rasping out of his lungs at alarming speeds. He didn’t know what woke him up though. He couldn’t remember whatever he’d dreamed about, and nothing in his surroundings was strange or out of place. It had been happening every night since they first showed up. 

“Whatever, probably just a nightmare or something,” Kai mumbled, or at least that’s what he’d been telling himself. He didn’t notice them grinning from the treeline. Or how their eyes seemed to emit an all consuming darkness. He didn’t notice that they had started appearing during the day, or how they never truly left; only ever receding into the treeline. He didn’t notice how each day their numbers grew steadily larger and larger, while his energy and strength dwindled lower and lower. He didn’t notice. 

And that’s why he became one of them.

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave a comment and/or any critiques you have, i need it after being gone for so long!


End file.
